


Red Flames (Kuroshitsuji Mafia!AU)

by omeretto



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Mostly Angela/Sebastian/Ash/Ciel/Undertaker focused, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omeretto/pseuds/omeretto
Summary: The truth is when the Reptiles found out that the Dolls were contracted by the Major (through some intel) they were furious. The contract with the Major gave them full federal protection, which could easily explain why there were no causalities of that sort for the Dolls. Since what they called the “slip-up” however, the Dolls had to pay a lot. They were not only stripped off of their protection but also lost many members. That was the siblings’ first job in the gang: To fix the problem. Both of them agreed they would never talk about it after it was all cleaned up. In a way, that event scarred them for life and set the expectations of the ex-leader too high.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

* * *

**_[February 21st, 2020. – Before present events]_ **

* * *

The street lights had become fewer, every passing burst of bright neon light illuminating the interior of the black Corolla. The deafening silence would break once in a while, only when lightning struck. Ash didn’t even bother trying to turn on the radio. There was nothing good to listen to at that ungodly hour of the night. He glanced at Angela. Her eyes were staring off into the darkness outside that was now surrounding the car. Her clothes covered in small particles of ashes. He looked down at his pants. He was also covered on gray bits. The whole car smelled like gasoline.

“Is this far enough?” He asked as he stopped the car.

“I guess it’s good enough.”

“Couldn’t we, like, try to clean up the car? It’s way too expensive to do something like this. I just bought it too.”

“It’s for the best. Believe me, I don’t want to do it either.”

Ash sighed. Missions and deals like these were not only risky but it turns out even expensive.

“Fine, go change first. I’ll start preparing the car.”

“Okay…” Angela walked lazily to the back of the car. She opened the trunk, taking out a small hand suitcase filled with clean clothes and then two big, bulky gasoline containers throwing them at Ash.

“Careful! Do you want us to burn together with it?”

No answer. She just continued getting changed, taking off the dirty clothes and setting them down slowly inside the trunk. The smell of gasoline was now getting even stronger. It was giving her a headache. Or at least the gasoline was what she put the blame on. Carefully making sure her shoes wouldn’t step small ponds of gasoline that were forming around the car, she walked back to Ash giving him the hand luggage.

“You change now. I’ll finish up. Did you grab everything we need?”

“Uh, yeah I think so. Phones, chargers, wallets, your backpack…. That’s it right?”

“The guns too.”

“I put them in your backpack.”

“Then we’re settled. Go change.”

The rest of the procedure was done in silence just like the drive. They didn’t need to talk, they knew what they had to do. Both of them stood in front of the car smoking a cigarette before they called it a night. It was like a ritual for them. It was their way of making peace with what they had done and helped them close another chapter of their life. Another mission. Before her cigarette was completely burned, Angela got closer to the car throwing the half-lit cigarette at it and backing as fast as she could. They both started running away from the car. Angela’s _‘May their souls find peace.’_ didn’t go unnoticed by Ash, but he knew better than to comment on it. After one or two seconds they felt the soil shake under their feet, followed by the loud explosion. He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. That explosion was the real end to the chapter, meaning they were once again successful.


	2. Chapter 2

1.

* * *

**_[July 5 th, 2020 – Present time.]_ **

* * *

“So kiddo are you ready for your mission?”

  
“Undertaker, seriously, what makes you think it’s okay to send a child to the lion’s den?”

  
“Red, there is no reason to raise your voice. He said it himself. He wants to be one of the adults now.”

  
“Wouldn’t a tattoo be enough proof that he’s part of us? He just turned 14, this is insane!”

  
“Auntie, I think I’m ready now. I’m not a child anymore and I have observed everything. I know what to do and what not to do.”

  
“Ciel! You do not understand the dangers that come with that gang. To infiltrate the Reptiles is a suicide mission. Who knows how their new leader looks and acts like! For all you know he could tear you to shreds at first sight!”

  
“ENOUGH!”-the room became dead silent. Undertaker had quite the authority but he never likes to show it. Well, most of the time.  
“Angelina, do you really believe that I’d send him to such place without having a plan at mind? He’s young but he ain’t no coward. He knows exactly what needs to happen. There is a reason I’m sending him and nobody else. Not even you.”

And just like that Angelina, or better said Madam Red, decided it was better for her to stay out of it. Even though Undertaker appears to be, to the average person, nothing but a crack head, he’s also unpredictable and terrifying. No wonder he had been able to lead the Dolls to many victories. It was clear to everyone. He was looking for a decent heir to his throne of power. He himself was growing weak, like every person his age. He didn’t know how much time he had left. Sending the child for this deadly mission was like killing to birds with one stone. If the mission was successful he would have found his heir and he would have also destroyed their rival gang, thus giving the next gang leader even more power and territory to work with. More than one can imagine.

. . .

“Are you sure all the evidence got destroyed? What if someone finds the remains, that would destro-“

  
“Madam Major with all due respect, I mentioned countless times that there is nothing left. Even the little bones pieces were gathered after the ‘fire incident’. My men threw them on the river. If someone tries to find and put them together, the body parts are disfigured, there is no way to get a lead from them.” – Ash sighed.

When the Reptiles signed a contract with Victoria, the major of the city to finish up her dirty work and keep the undergrounds on check, they didn’t know what they had gotten themselves into. _‘How is she even alive? She looks like her heart will give up on her at any moment now.’_ Ash was clearly not impressed by the old lady. For someone who was knees-deep into shady business, she seemed like an absolute air-head and incapable of her job. ‘ _Which is probably why she hired us in the first place.’_ It was only when John, Victoria’s assistant, spoke up, that Ash realized he had zoned out.  
  


“Madam Major isn’t doubting the quality of your work Ash. She is simply in need of some reassurance.”

  
“Yes, Ash. Or should I remind you that last time there was a slip-up I had to pay with my husband’s life?.” – Victoria sniffled.

‘ _And there we go again. How her tear canals are still functioning goes beyond me.’_

 _  
“_ Ahem, well Madam, that’s the thing. We took care of your slip-off. If we were your contractor from the beginning, that wouldn’t even have been an issue.”- Ash said with some venom on his tongue.

The truth is when the Reptiles found out that the Dolls were contracted by the Major (through some intel) they were furious. The contract with the Major gave them full federal protection, which could easily explain why there were no causalities of that sort for the Dolls. Since what they called the “slip-up” however, the Dolls had to pay a lot. They were not only stripped off of their protection but also lost many members. That was the siblings’ first job in the gang: To fix the problem. Both of them agreed they would never talk about it after it was all cleaned up. In a way, that event scarred them for life and set the expectations of the ex-leader too high.

“You are right Ash. I do know that I can be more at ease with the way things are going on now. But sometimes I can’t help to overthink and create terrible scenarios about this whole mess.”

_‘Well, how the fuck am I supposed to help you with that? Do I look like a therapist to you?’_

“I’m sure time will heal all wounds, ma’am. Now if you excuse me, I believe our meeting has come to an end.” – Ash tried to put on his best fake affectionate smile and stood up from the uncomfortable office chair he had been sitting for the past hour. “Until next time.”

He exited the building in pure ease. It wasn’t hard for him to blend into the crowd. Being a relatively young member of the Reptiles it was almost impossible for him to get recognized by other gangs and even by the police. The day was sunny and it was warm outside. He didn’t mind it, on the contrary, he appreciated it. His legs were hurting. The walk from the car back to their apartment wasn’t that short and they had both underestimated the distance. Now he was paying the price. Slowly he started making his way back to Angela’s tattoo shop. His little sister had done a wonderful job making it extremely cozy and she also earned quite a bit. She always called it _‘Her way of giving back to the community.’_. Ash would usually hang around, help her make up designs and sometimes he would even tattoo people when it would get busy.

As soon as he entered the shop he noticed the unmistakable black hair accompanied by those disgusting bright red eyes. The human incarnation of the Devil. Satan’s spawn. All the evil of the world concentrated on a tall muscular body owned by no other than Sebastian Michaelis. Even thinking his name made him want to vomit.

“Angela I was DRUNK! That’s not fair!” Goodness, even his voice was repulsive to Ash. Purely his all existence was a mistake.

“That’s not my problem, vermin. You wanted a full-color Hello-Kitty tattoo for your sleeve collection and I delivered. Who am I to judge your decisions?”

“That is 100%, not ethical Angela. I thought you had a no-drunk-tattoo policy.”

“Yes but only for people who I like.”

“You are an evil bitch.”

“Say whatever you want but I did a pretty good job, look at that pink.”

“I will end you.”

“I’d love to see that.” She smirked.

Ash was just standing there enjoying the show. At first, he thought they were kidding, but then he noticed a small flash of white and baby pink. His sister was straight-up evil. While Sebastian’s relationship with Ash usually consisted only of constant physical confrontation, the thing he had with Angela was just pure bickering. There was no denying that they both enjoyed it. He could act angry all he wanted but he was loving the attention she was giving him. He always did.

“Can you at least cover it with something?”

“Sure I’ll ink a big black square right in the middle. That’ll do.”

“Angela, c’mon.”

“Come next Thursday at 5 pm. If you are even only one minute late, it’s canceled.”

“Deal.”

“Oh, and you’re paying me double.”

“…”

“Deal or no deal?”

“I- Fine, deal. I’ll take it.”

“Great, now fuck off.”

* * *

**_[July 9 th, 2020 – Present time]_ **

* * *

The buzzing of the electric tattoo machine combined with the sound of raindrops hitting the pavement outside created a surreal atmosphere. The streets were empty. No-one was crazy enough to go out during a storm like that. Except for Sebastian. To him, a deal was a deal.

_Bzzz_

“Ouch, that hurt.”

“Stay still and stop complaining.”

“Easy for you to say.”

_Bzzz_

“I heard the committee decided on getting new members. How come?” Making small talk would help him sit through the pain of getting his forearm pricked constantly by metallic needles full of ink.

“The Dolls have been way too quiet lately. So just to be sure we are going to grow in numbers and try to expand some territory.”

“Is that really gonna help?”

“Who knows…”

_Bzzz_

“I might actually have a candidate.”

“Is that so? Who exactly?”

“Well he isn’t your usual candidate but it doesn’t hurt to spice it up a little from time to time. It’s a kid, around 15 years old. Found him at the entrance of the ally. Looked like an abandoned cat. He got apparently jumped by some kids which I suspect to be young Dolls. They had stitching tattoos on their arms and necks, so yeah, young Dolls.”

“So I’m assuming you want us to recruit the kid.”

“Well yeah. It surely wouldn’t hurt to give the kid a home.”

“I’ll fetch the idea to the committee, I guess.”

“Look at you doing a good deed. Doesn’t hurt, eh?”

“Don’t make me stab your eye with the needles.”

He chuckled. The buzzing stopped.

“We’re done. You’ll have to come one more time next week just for a quick checkup or maybe a retouch, but I doubt it will need one.”

“Looks beautiful.” What was once a consequence of bad life decisions, turned into a beautiful, saturated raven tattoo.”

“I hope this serves as a lesson for you.”

“It sure will. I solemnly swear to you Angela Jane Blanc that I will never, ever, ever get a drunk tattoo again.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Do you really think I can’t keep a promise that I make?”

“I’ve seen you fail to do so many times.”

“Touché.”

Silence rose again. Sebastian stood up stretching a little bit and looking at his cover-up again. ‘ _It really is beautiful.’_ He grabbed his jacket and turned back at Angela, who was cleaning up the tools. Walking up to her, he stopped only a few centimeters away.

“Is anything wrong- Oh.”

A quick lingering kiss on the forehead. Soft and a little daring. He was pushing his limits and he knew it. Expecting a total flip out from her side, he was shocked when he heard nothing but air slowly coming out of her nostrils. 

“You’re not going to beat me up or something?”

“Do you want me to beat you up?” She grinned.

“No, I appreciate you holding yourself back. I guess I’ll leave now.”

As soon as he said those words lightning stuck right outside the shop. A few moments later the rain started pouring even more. Angela started laughing silently.

“So… you’re leaving?”

“This is supposed to be the part where you invite me upstairs for a cup of coffee.”

“I think you’d follow me with or without invitation.”

“Is that your way of being a good host and inviting me?”

“Maybe… C’mon move, the coffee isn’t going to make itself.”


End file.
